Optical systems are commonly used in many devices, such as cameras, telescopes, binoculars, office equipment, and scientific instruments, just to name a few examples. Performance of optical systems hinges, in part, on the design of each of the elements of the system as well as the overall design of the system, which sets forth the optical interaction among the elements.